falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Armor
Armors Clothing Well…..at least your not naked. These raiment’s are not particularly effective at resisting damage. However, because of their natural padding, they are surprisingly good at soaking up concussive blasts. *'Basic Clothing': Regular Pants, Shirt, Business-Wear *'Padded Clothing': Jacket, Jeans, Boots, Thick Coat *'Environmental Suits': Radiation Suit, Industrial Smelter’s Outfit Leather While not the toughest material, leather is cheap, flexible, durable and surprisingly resistant to fire (but not other sources of heat) *'Leather Jacket': A tough leather jacket over padded clothing. A vault suit or gang member’s attire *'Studded Leather': A thick studded leather jacket with studded belt, wristbands and other accessories to protect parts of the body. *'Leather Armor': Reinforced leather chest piece and leggings, often with shoulder, groin and arm protection Piece mail Makeshift metal plating and durable materials mounted on sturdy cloth or leather. *'Piecemail Plating': Makeshift plating strapped to shoulders, arms, wrists and shins on top of a thick chest piece. A raider outfit, armored vault suit, fortified sports gear *'Piecemail Suit': A light metal chest plate or scale mail with similar limb and groin protection. Fairly flexible. Similarly worn by super mutants and tough raiders. *'Piecemail Battle Armor': Thick plating around the limbs and shoulders, with makeshift light plating around the torso, or vise versa. Raider lord armor, super mutant brute apparel, chain or scale mail. Metal Armor Put bluntly, heaps of metal put between you and bullets. Its big, sturdy and defensive, but absolutely cumbersome and not too resistant to electricity. It is mildly effective against fire, however. Worn often by close quarter mercs and raiders. Each of the Metal Armors drop the user’s AGL, thus dropping their AC. The AC bonuses in the brackets are the AC of the armor with the AGL penalty figured in. *'"Light" Metal Armor': Yea..... “light”. Thick metal chest plate with fortified belly, groin, wrists, and shins. *'Heavy Metal Armor': Same as the “light” metal armor, but with full shoulder, arm, leg and face protection. Salvage power armor, Worn often by close quarter mercs and raiders. *'Scrap-Lord Armor': A veritable junk-yard of metal heaped upon a body. Worn by ballsey, insanely strong raiders. Combat These are sets of clothing specifically designed and constructed for combat. They are neither makeshift nor flimsy *'Bullet Proof Armor': A kevlar vest or similar bullet resistant coat. Worn by vault security, police officers or NCR troopers *'Combat Armor': Flack armor with reinforced padding and ceramic and metal chest piece, shoulder, groin and leg protection. Pre-war shock troop armor, NCR ranger basic armor, Brotherhood non-powered armor. *'Ranger Armor': Modified Riot armor equipped with ventilation mask for gas and radiation protection, high quality carbon and ceramic fortified armor offering maximum protection and mobility. Comes with a badass duster. Shields One might think that the archaic shield would be an outdated tool of warfare, but it is suprising how prevalent they are in post-modern apocalyptica. Using a shield Using a shield always uses one hand, meaning only the other hand is left free to be used. You can only use one handed weapons, and all actions that would require two hands take a -4 penalty. When using a shield the bonuses are not added normaly. You must select a foe to defend against using the shield, and from that point on you are defending against that oponent. You may change your target as a free action during your movement, charge, or action phase. Types of shields Wooden Shield: A simple thick sheet of wood. A small table or door. Metal Shield: A thick sheet of meatal held with one arm. Riot Shield: A thick piece of composite fiberglass. Light, flexable and able to stop smaller rounds. Power Armor T-45d T-51b Advanced Athena Project Accessories These are two general slots that you are able to don miscilanious items, such as a hat, coat, belt, bomb-collar, Pip-Boy, ammo pouch, shield, necklace, helmet, or battle trophy. These items often carry bonuses and are obtained though story provided by the overseer. Category:Simple system